


This House Is Not A Home

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, FML, Forced Relationship, I spewed a bunch of bullshit and am calling it a fanfic, Incest, Kinda Confusing, M/M, Multi, NOTHING TRUELY EXPLICIT, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Some dark stuff here, Underage Drinking, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez
Summary: TW: Pedophilia, incest, sexual assault and r*pe (mentioned; nothing super explicit)Paperjam didn't mean for it to happen. Actually, he resented it, knowing it was a taboo and didn't want to go against his morals.But Error wouldn't take no for an answer.





	This House Is Not A Home

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up a little confusion:
> 
> I forgot what gender Lucid was when writing this, so that's why I used gender neutral pronouns (they/them and datemate). And I kind of had a brain fog moment when I was thinking "who else should be the datemate of PaperJam?". Sorry if Lucid already is canonly shipped with someone...
> 
> I don't know if Noxia was the child of a different version of Error or not? All I know is that it has DS Dream in the mix (not the original Dream featured here btw).
> 
> Noxia belongs to GallifreyanChild
> 
> More about what happened at the end notes

"PJ's in that bad mood again," Palette moaned as he rubbed his face. Goth sat down beside him with a deep sigh that seemed to contain a piece of his soul. "He does this every single time!"

Noxia nervously shifted in their seat, bones rattling very quietly. "Why did those monsters have to ask Lucid that question?"

Goth read Noxia's body language like a book, "It's not your fault for Paperjam's mood, Noxia."

"I can't help feeling that way, though."

The scarf-wearing skeleton frowned, "PJ always gets like this when multiverse interviewers ask us about Error."

"Why did they even ask me? I don't know Error all that well," Lucid pouted.

"I guess they wanted to see how you were dealing with Error's rage?" Palette guessed. They went back home after an interview in the void, and Noxia called all of them to meet them at Underswap Sans' house to discuss the currently frustrating situation. After the interview, Paperjam was a snappy, rude, bitchy and being a total dickhead. This was probably one of the worst attitudes he'd get when someone asked him something.

"Lucid, while you might not know Error that well, you do know Paperjam. Tell us what your take is on it," Noxia suggested.

Lucid hummed in response, "I have no idea why he acts like this every time. It's confusing, and every time I try to bring it up, he stops me and tells me he doesn't want to talk about it. I don't know what 'it' means for him."

Goth frowned, "I don't understand why he's explosive when someone asks him about Error. We fled from the destroyer, thankfully."

The front door opened, and Blue came into his house. He was surprised to see the skeletons in his house. "What's going on here?"

"Paperjam's in a bad mood because of a interview where they asked about Error. We are trying to figure out why," Goth explained.

Blue gave Goth a certain look, "Guys?"

The younger skeletons looked at Blue, "Yeah?" Palette tilted his head.

"The other day Paperjam came here looking like he was attacked, asking for a shower. Me and Honey could hear him crying through the door. I don't know what happened to him, though. He refused to tell me anything."

Noxia put a finger to their chin, processing this information. "Maybe there's more to the story but he refuses to tell us. Being so moody, not talking... I think Error did something to him."

Lucid scoffed. "Like what? Rape him?"

All eyes were pointed at the skeleton and Lucid realized their mistake. "Sorry."

Noxia felt a little uncomfortable, folding their wings even tighter around themself, "We should probably try to talk to him about what's up with the group. He won't be able to change the subject if we're all wondering," Noxia suggested.

Goth noticed how uncomfortable Noxia felt, but decided to not question it. "Probably... Yeah, let's do that."

Noxia got up and summoned a portal, letting the skeletons through. Blue stayed.

"You coming?" Noxia asked

Blue shook his head, "I just came back because I forgot something."

Noxia shrugged, "Okay. Wish us luck," and with that, she walked in the portal and it was de-summoned.

\---

Error was thankfully unable to reach the void from wherever he was, especially with Ink up his ass about trying to kill Paperjam's datemate. Paperjam thankfully had time to himself after what had happened, to be able the breath and calm down, but today he was unable to relax.

He tried reading a story but was unable to really read the words, than tried to listen to music but threw his phone across the void after one song. He couldn't relax for one fucking second. Instead of doing anything else, he lied down on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

His friends, datemate and cousin... they were suspicious again about his temper. He knew for sure they were talking behind his back about this attitude and asking what the hell was up with him. He wouldn't tell them. They wouldn't understand. Nobody could. It was his own damn fault.

_1 year ago_

"How did you get this liquor?" Paperjam questioned Noxia, holding the bottle of Grillby's Hardcore Whiskey in front of the skeleton's face. "Oh- No, I didn't get that. Error did. Don't ask me."

All of them were at this AU that had been abandoned. Of course, there was some monsters around the place, but there was nobody important, like Chara or Frisk. It was a favored hanging spot for Paperjam and the others, besides Underswap and Storyshift, due to the lack of resets or monster aggression.

There was a little bit of clattering in the abandoned Skeleton Bro's house, more specifically the kitchen. Error came back with three small shot glasses.

Noxia raised a brow. "If Ink comes back and sees us drinking, he'll have a fit. Do you think it's such a great idea?"

Error rolled his eyes, setting down the three glasses in the recently fixed coffee table. He snatched the bottle from Paperjam's hands and poured the liquid in.

Paperjam frowned slightly as one of the shots was handed to him. He hated alcohol, especially ones that were bitter or nasty tasting, as those always seemed to burn your throat to shit. His cousin was handed one before Error grabbed his glass. "Bottoms up," Error took a shot.

Noxia hesitantly drank it, noticeably cringing at the bitter taste. Paperjam just stared at the caramel liquid, not having a good feeling. The smell didn't seem right to him.

"Paperjam," Error stared at his son with a look he couldn't quite recognize.

"I'm not drinking this."

"Why not?"

"You know I hate alcohol."

"I already poured you some. Drink it."

"I refuse to drink it."

Error frowned, "give it to me than, if you insist on giving away this good stuff."

Paperjam happily did.

Noxia drank the most, being slightly forced to drink the first few shots before their resistance started to wear down. After a part of the bottle was drunk, Noxia complained that they started feeling both hot and sleepy. Paperjam could see them sweating.

Error took them upstairs to the previous Papyrus' room. At first Paperjam didn't think much of it, but soon he started wondering what was going on in there after hearing some slight thudding upstairs.

Paperjam heard clanking, slight rustling and soon a portal opening up. He could hear a muffled commotion, but didn't think much of it.

_Now_

Uneasiness rised in Paperjam, remembering that incident. It surely wasn't the entire story of PJ's feelings towards Error. Paperjam sighed.

Worst was yet to come. He was so ashamed. He is ashamed, especially knowing that Error was laughing at his discomfort. He knew it was his own damn fault.

Error managed to pry open a part of him he didn't know he had.

_Eight months ago_

Error for the past two months had been strangely sweet to Noxia but bitter towards Paperjam. It was strange for the both of them. Error was always a big fan of "tough love" But this was so different. Whenever he was with Noxia, he'd shower them in praise, love and occasionally a gift, but when he was with PJ it was like a switch being turned off. He refused to reason with PJ, ignored him and even sometimes made nasty remarks. It confused both PJ and Noxia. What made Error like this?

Than PJ saw it. When he went to King Sans' castle to meet up with Nox, they were drunk and Error was kissing them. Noxia was obviously fighting back, albeit not very well due to their drunken state. Error was also having his hand sneak up into Noxia's shirt.

Paperjam let out a disgusted noise. Error, making out with his kid?

Error yelped slightly and disconnected the kiss, looking at Paperjam shocked. However, he recovered quickly, turning angry.

"Paperjam, what the hell?!" Error shouted.

Despite Noxia silently begging Paperjam to stay, something told him to just run. Run, run run.

Paperjam went through many portals in an effort to escape Error. He followed, sadly, and they both ended up in Snowdin Outskirts of Underlust.

Paperjam would've summoned another portal except that Error had grabbed his wrists.

"Paperjam," Error forced the younger against a tree, "Why were you at Sans' castle?"

Paperjam didn't like the position he was in, feeling Error lean on his body. He could feel Error hold both his wrists in one hand and felt his spine being rubbed with the other. He didn't like it one bit.

The hand rubbing his spine retracted, thank god, but instead he felt his head roughly being moved until he could face Error.

"Why did you kiss your kid?" Paperjam weakly asked

"Why didn't you drink?" Error shot.

Paperjam tried to fight back, but that only made Error tighten his grip even more.

"I know you want this. Don't try this innocent act." Error kept Paperjam's head in place as he clanked their teeth together. 

The younger of the two was startled and tried to kick him off but he didn't budge. he pulled his head away but only managed the break the kiss when it was too late. "Don't play me with." Error growled.

_Now_

Paperjam shivered as the memory of the incident was chilling. Why? Why did Error kiss him? He did he kiss Noxia and than him?

Did the Destroyer Of Worlds ever think about how unmoral and disgusting it was? Or thought about the consequences? Paperjam didn't think so.

_Six Months Ago_

Paperjam and Error were on rocky mountains together. Ever since that kiss Error force him to share, Paperjam refused to talk to him. The thing that hurt him the most was the fact that this was his dad. It infuriated him. He hated Error with all his guts for it.

It wasn't until Error forced Paperjam to talk to him that something actually happened.

The others-- Noxia, Lucid, Palette, Goth, Ink... they hadn't noticed the tension between them.

When everyone had gone back home, Error and Paperjam were left alone at Blue's house.

"Stop avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you."

"It was meaningless. Let it go."

"Fuck off, disgusting dipshit."

Error chuckled. "It's so easy to push your buttons. Why are you so pissed? Are you afraid to admit it was fun?"

"You're fucking disgusting, Error! Why the fuck do you think this is okay?!"

"I'm just trying to convince you it was fun. We're young. Let's be wild!"

"I have a datemate."

"So? What they doesn't know, won't hurt them."

"Fuck off", Paperjam whispered more to himself than to the other. "I don't wanna hear it anymore."

"That's because you're afraid to admit it felt good for a change."

"Fine. It felt good. Happy now? Fuck off."

Error scooted closer to Paperjam. "Then don't you regret pulling away?"

"No."

"Come on."

Paperjam turned his head away. "Stop it. What are you even trying right now?"

Error grinned. "If I tell you, will you let me kiss you again?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Fine. What are you trying?"

"To convince you it's not that bad", the destroyer laughed, then straddled the others hips quite fluently. Error pushed Paperjam back by his shoulders and clanked their teeth together. Paperjam had time to gasp before they touched but he didn't get much further. All he could think of, was "why? Why does he want to kiss his own son?"

He felt a multitude of tongues caress his own three and that's when his breath hitched and he pulled away. "Don't."

"But you like it."

Paperjam closed his eyes tightly. "No."

"Yeah, you do."

"I don't want to."

"Just give in, PJ, it'll be easier for both of us."

Paperjam gulped, then hesitantly nodded, just wanting this to stop.

The older skeleton closed the distance again and kissed Paperjam again.

_Now_

Paperjam let an unsteady breath escape his mouth. He betrayed one of his fathers and did things with the other! He was startled out of his thoughts when a portal summoned. He got up immediately, looking at the skeletons that were in the void. Just his datemate and three best friends in the multiverse. He clenched his jaw and sat back down. "Hey."

"What? No sarcasm or applause?"

Paperjam shook his head. "Not in the mood."

"Are you still mad?"

"No."

"Upset?"

"A bit", Paperjam admitted with a sad smile. Noxia hugged their cousin. "PJ, tell us. What's up?"

He returned the hug to avoid the question. "It's nothing."

"Then why are you so pissed when they ask about Error?" Lucid asked.

Paperjam shook his head, breaking the hug with Noxia. "I honestly don't want to talk about that."

"You have to. We're tired of you avoiding this kind of stuff", Palette said.

The young skeleton took a deep breath. "Now is not the time, guys."

"Then when is?" Goth asked like the other was fragile. The other just shook his head again. "Never. I can't talk about this. I don't want to."

"It can't be that bad? What did he do?" Noxia asked.

Paperjam lowered his gaze. "He took advantage of me."

"Of all of us but why are you so damn hurt?"

_Why are you so damn hurt?_

Error slammed Paperjam against the floor and clanked his teeth against him. Paperjam struggled, trying to fight back but the older overpowered him. "Don't think you can escape this now. You've seduced me for far too long, moving your hips side to side while talking to Lucid. Finally couldn't take it much longer once Lucid left."

He shook his head to clear his mind. "I just... Stop asking, please."

The others watched him and he blinked far too many times to be normal. In fact he was trying to blink away a tear in his eye. "Are you crying?"

"No!" Paperjam shouted.

"Just let us in, PJ! What's up?"

The skeleton took a deep breath and turned furiously to them, not knowing when he had turned away. "You wanna know what happened? Fine! I had an affair with Error. I cheated on Lucid with him! But they got suspicious after a while and I didn't want to lose them so I broke it off with Error, but he was angry with me for it so he fucking raped me! Later he tried to kill Lucid so that he could keep me all to himself and it's a wonder we are all still alive! There! Are you fucking happy?!" Paperjam shouted, tears spilling from his eyes

A moment of silence passed. Noxia looked shocked at this information, and looked on the verge of tears themself. They walked up to Paperjam and just hugged him. Paperjam hesitantly hugged back, and Noxia rubbed soothing circles on his back. They whispered to him, and everyone could here what they said

"Error... he... he raped me as well."

Minutes passed as both Noxia and Paperjam wept, the latter much more, but soon they both calmed down. Palette was the first to speak after that. "You had an affair with Error?"

"He forced himself on me but I came to like it, until..." Paperjam whispered in shame. Goth went up and hugged him.

"Never took you for the type", Goth commented, earning a blow to the head by Lucid. "Why would you care about that? He's hurt, can't you see?"

Paperjam buried his face into Noxia's shoulder. "I'm so ashamed of it."

Pallette did what Noxia and Goth did and hugged PJ. Lucid followed.

Paperjam hugged all of them back. "You guys are awesome."

"Forget Error. He's a dipshit."

"Yeah. He's disgusting."

"Don't worry, Paperjam, we'll be able to get back at Error for this. A lot of people frown upon sexual assault, and even more so on minors or on family members. A lot have bones to pick, too," Noxia sinisterly said.

Friends are there for you when you're shattered. They tell you how the guy who hurt you is disgusting, took advantage of you and would kill him if he touched you. It might be nice to hear it, but sometimes you just don't want to hear that. You don't want to hear how everything's gonna be alright soon. Things aren't alright right now and that's what matters. Your life is broken into tiny pieces when the one you trusted the most or even love has violated you and left your life in ruins. While it might help, there's not enough talking in the world that could fill that gap, but there is time. You may not want to hear that, but it's true. if you take your time to cry and do all the cliché things you said you'd never do, you'll recover.

Paperjam knew that now and he'd get through with the help of his friends and datemate.

**Author's Note:**

> **What did Error do?**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Error went to Lucid after r*ping PJ and tried to kill them, but thankfully the rest (Palette, Goth, Noxia) were there and was able to manage to not get killed by him. Soon enough, after Error had a low enough HP to pass out, they threw him in an AU far from both Underswap (their regular hangout), Storyshift (another favored hangout), and also far from the Anti-/Void. They also told Ink about it.


End file.
